


Miracles

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike tracks down Angel's ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

He finally tracked her down walking along the beach, barefoot, her sandals in her hands. She and her niece and sister had been back for a few days.

He didn’t know how to tell her. He knew it needed to be said.

“Spike?”

“Wolf girl?”

“Not any more.” She sat down on a driftwood log, and he sat beside her.”

He looked down at his hands. Couldn’t make eye contact. “Angel.”

“Angel’s dead. I know.”

His head shot up. “How?”

“I just knew. I knew that first moon I didn’t change. I knew.”

He noticed then. “You’re?”

“Yeah.” She stroked her swollen belly. “He’s with me. Somehow. He’ll always be part of me.”

“Miracle.”

“You too, I see.” She pointed up. “It’s a bright day. I hope you’re wearing sunscreen.”

“One of about a million things I’m getting used to.”

She took his hand, and sat quietly for awhile. Finally she said, “I miss him.”

“Never thought I’d say it, but yeah.”

She squeezed his fingers, gently. “I love him.”

“I know. The bastard.”

“Do you understand it? How he died, and we get a new start? Does it make any sense?”

“No more than anything else. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine. My sister’s been great.” She smiled. “But if you want to keep in touch. Talk sometimes...”

He helped her up. “I’d like that.”


End file.
